


Blank Shot

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hitman/Philanthropist AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of plot, M/M, Multi, No Major Character Death, Possible sex scenes, Skippable Possible Sex Scenes, Violence, have fun :D, idk if theres gonna be sex depends on my mood, idk what else to tag, implied sex, injuries, just random schmucks, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Sans is a philanthropist who has a very large target on his back.Slim is a hitman with a very big job on his hands.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 63





	1. take your shot

**Author's Note:**

> its the love story of the ages!!!
> 
> idk just read the tags XD
> 
> enjoy :D

Sans had been having the time of his life, schmoozing with party guests, making funny with the people who wouldn’t shank him for it, and generally making a nuisance of himself. Which was exactly when the shots rang out, glass shattering and screams sounding out as he felt the painful pressure of bullets striking through his nice dress clothes and into his protective layering. He fell, if only to sell the thought of the shots actually doing their job, and listened as the gunman came close, gun cocking as it was pointed just at the crest of his skull.

This one wasn’t going to take any chances, apparently, the gun resting on bone as the would be assassin readied to take his last shot. Sans closed his eyes, counting the seconds until there was a loud thud up above him, a cry of pain sounding before there was nothing but silence. 

Edge helped him to his feet, discreetly checking him for actual injury as he patted the glass off.

“Are you alright, boss?” Edge asked, voice a harsh whisper as Sans scanned the room, taking in who was still scrambling for cover and who was looking a little too disappointed for comfort. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Where’s Chuckles?”

Edge jerked a thumb back to the corner of the large room, where the culprit was crumpled in a ball, a wide pool of blood under their likely deceased form. The guy was human; if it’d been another monster, they would be dust by now.

Sans huffed, unsurprised, and started for the elevator. Edge fell in line behind him simply and effectively kept anyone from speaking with them as they stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifteenth floor. 

Sans sighed as the doors closed, rubbing a hand down his face as Edge stared resolutely at the wall. 

“It got too close.”

“I’m aware, it won’t happen again. There was a decent distraction, there won’t be a second one.” Edge answered, crisp. 

Sans gave him a side eyed stare. Must have been a hell of a distraction for Edge to let the guy get close enough to touch him, let alone even get a few shots off. 

Edge’s surly silence continued as they headed past the maids who were chattering to each other but went silent as they passed, their path taking them down the hallways into the area where the temporary rooms had been set up for guests of the function for Monsters for Charity. It was supposed to be monster guests only, meaning whoever had let the human in had been in on the plot to kill him.

They finally reached their room, Edge checking inside first while Sans waited outside and stared at the ugly ass beige carpet, lighting up a cigarette. The cherry glowed a bright red as Edge came back out, giving the signal that things were all clear. 

Sans strode inside, ripping off his tie and overcoat as he went, finally able to take a full breath of air. “I hate these things. Hate havin’ to strongarm jerks who only see dollar signs, hate having to make nice with assholes, hate bein’ targeted for assassination at every damn function I go to!!”

Edge simply watched him as he ranted, undressing himself and picking up Sans’ random articles of clothing as he threw them off and onto the floor.

“And I HATE wearing STUFFY CLOTHES!” Sans finished, flopping face first on the bed. Edge chuckled, the sound dark and just hearing it put shivers down Sans’ spine.

“Well, dear.” Edge started, climbing over him on the bed, resting with his legs on either side of Sans’ rib cage. “What if we did something to get all the tension out?”

Sans mumbled into the pillow, then turned his head to the side. “Fuck me up, Bossman.”

There was another one of those chuckles, and Sans really wasn’t all that angry for the rest of the night.


	2. give me your best shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!!
> 
> sorry it took so long
> 
> enjoy!!

They traveled home the next day, Edge having personally vetted the driver long before they ever got into the car. Sans thought he recognized the guy; there were few elementals in this world and Grillby was one of his favorites. 

“’Ey Grillbz, how’s the family? You guys need anything else while I’m here, maybe a better place to stay?” Sans asked, getting settled in his seat as Edge stood outside of the car, finishing up the last remaining details of their departure. Sans kinda wished they could just leave already, but the bags weren’t even in the trunk yet. 

Grillby had been a bit on the unlucky side before Sans met him; raising a daughter on his own with factory income didn’t make for a whole lot of good family times. Sans had hired him on the moment the guy applied. He needed a damn driver he could trust, and Grillby needed better pay with less hours. Sure, he got called in at weird times, but Sans made sure that he had most of his time to spend with his kid.

The issue was that Grillby wouldn’t let him help anymore than he had already. Already the flame was shaking his head, the quiet crackles that filled the enclosed space reminding Sans of the feeling of exasperation. Fond exasperation, sure, but that was something Sans was used to.

“Can’t help it, ‘s in my blood.” Sans said, grinning. Grillby just rolled his shoulders and stared out the window, waiting on Edge.

Sans relaxed back, sockets closing even as he listened to Edge start chewing a guy out just outside of the car, the sound of shoes hitting pavement circling the car before they finally came over to the side of it that Sans wasn’t sitting in, the door opening and Edge sliding inside. 

“Alright Grillby, everything is settled. Please take us home.” He said, efficient and curt, and Grillby nodded, the car starting up and engine purring as they peeled away from the curb. 

It was a long drive, one that Sans didn’t mind taking. Not really, it gave him time to remember what it felt like to have a gun pressed to his head. The guy was dead, so it didn’t matter all that much, but it still drove Sans nuts that someone got that close to killing him.

If he died, several hundred monsters would lose their jobs. Everyone that worked for him would have to find new employment, and for many of them, that could mean going homeless until they did.

He’d made provisions in the likelihood that he did pass suddenly, especially if it was by assassination. Most of his workers would receive a sum that would help keep them on their feet until they found other work. But it’d still be quite the blow.

The thing was, not once in the 5 years that the Aster brothers had worked for him had anyone even talked to him that he didn’t want to. Perks of the rich and famous, he guessed, but again, it had to have been a hell of a distraction for Edge to only get the guy once he had an honest to goodness gun to Sans’ head.

Sighing as he shifted, his back starting to twinge, Sans stared out the window at the passing scenery, trees and shit mostly, and wondered just when he’d end up slipping, falling into the hands of someone who meant him less than all that great.

~.~

Red was waiting for them as they got out of the car, Grillby driving off as they headed up the stairs and into the cottage/mansion that Sans owned. It wasn’t huge, just bigger than most monsters could afford. Which might have been a bit useless if it wasn’t for the monsters Sans kept in employment here.

He grinned as Red scowled at him, stepping past him and heading into the house where his head maid Clare was waiting just inside the door to give him a scathing reprimand.

“Mr. Sans!” She scolded, “You are not supposed to become a pincushion at these damned fangled function bullshit meetings!” She immediately started helping him out of his stuffy clothing, offering up his favorite pair of shorts and a beloved shirt, nice and worn and proclaiming the might of the Dodgers. 

“You’re a peach, Clare.” Sans said simply, gathering up his clothes and dressing as he walked down the hall, greeting each of the workers as he did so.

The Snowdrake Twins were happy to see him back, saying they had some new puns to try out on him, when he had the time. 

His maid that took care of most of the bedrooms, Glen, was happy he was going to be back in time for the annual fireworks festival. Her children had been looking forward to it all year, and they always said it was never the same without Uncle Sans there to celebrate it with them.

Barold, his cook, was especially happy to see he was still alive, greeting him as he waltzed into the kitchen. “I don’t cook for others like I cook fer you, Mr. Sans.” 

Sans chuckled, grabbing a pop and a pre-made sandwich from the fridge with a wink. “You wouldn’t find a more exciting job outside of the nearest McDonalds.”

Barold laughed his great, booming laugh, Sans heading back out the door as he took a large bite of his sandwich, throwing him a finger gun on the way out. 

Red was tailing him the entire way, Sans heading for his study so Red couldn’t get any bright ideas about copying what he and Edge had done the night before. It was fun and all, being fucked by the loves of his life, but honest to the Angel he had work to do.

Sitting at his desk, the thing was small and conservative in space, but the stacks of papers and letters and things for him to sign were not. He set to work, grabbing the first letter and beginning to read it over his sandwich, sipping at his pop every one in a while with a nice slurping sound that made Red’s eye twitch.

“So.” Red finally ground out, Sans pretending to be surprised that he was standing there as he whirled around.

“Oh, shit Red, its almost like I was just about murdered yesterday. What’re you doin’ here?”

Red glared, the strength of it enough to pierce the strongest armor. Good thing Sans wasn’t wearing any.

“Well, I did hear about that. Mind tellin’ me why neither you ner the boss tried ta call me? Gimmie a head’s up?”

Sans smiled, placid and fake. “We were a bit busy in the sheets, if you get my meaning. Almost dying is a kink of all kinks and I just couldn’t help myself.”

Red cursed, leaning back against a bookcase. “So they did get that close.”

Sans turned back to the letters. “Yep. Edge said there was a “distraction.” You might look into that, cause I can’t wrap my head around just what would have distracted Edge so badly I ended up with a barrel of chuckles against my skull.”

Red’s eyes widened, then narrowed.

“You got it, boss.” And with that he shortcutted away, likely to chew his little brother out a new one. 

Sans didn’t mind, he just wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Work first though, then he’d have plenty of time to play.


	3. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very uhhh high on the suggestive themes scale so be careful about that!! and we learn how Edge got so distracted :)
> 
> enjoy :D

Edge was carefully circling a punching bag hung from the ceiling of their personal gym when Red shortcut in. Sweat was already beading on his brow, his fists wrapped haphazardly and clenched at his sides before he brought them up quick as a snap, taking his frustration out on the poor canvas. 

“Well, lil brother, you mind tellin’ me what the hell kinda “distraction” had you not watchin’ our boy like a hawk?” Red asked, simple and to the point. Edge grimaced, hitting the bag harder with peppering strikes even as he refused to actually look at Red.

“It was important, at the time. I won’t let it distract me again.”

Red growled from where he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Don’t tell me it was that whore of yours, I swear to god Edge.”

Edge whipped a fist out, catching the corner of the bag with his knuckle, hissing as he stepped back and began unbandaging his fists. “He’s not a whore, and we already agreed my relationships outside of ours and the one with Sans was my own business.” Giving Red a glare, he started for the doors that led to the showers. “Besides, its not like you don’t have your own harem waiting on you.”

He very carefully did not say anything to indicate that Slim was the reason he’d been distracted. He didn’t mention that Slim had met with him on the balcony of Sans’ room, climbing up the trestles like a fucking spider and perching on the edge like the height didn’t bother him a bit. 

He didn’t mention the taste of Slim’s tongue mixing with his own, their breathing growing choppy and heavy, hands groping and going in completely inappropriate places as Slim pinned him against a wall, nestling his sharp teeth against Edge’s neck. The whisper of claiming, before a sharp nibble that had Edge gasping.

That was when the first shots had rung out, Edge ripping away to save his boss and lover… and Slim had disappeared from the room sometime before they’d returned to the room. If Sans had smelled the scent of sex on him, he didn’t say anything, and Edge wasn’t going to fucking out himself on it.

He messed up, pure and simple. That was all there was to it, and next time Slim came calling, Edge was going to tell him to fuck right off.

Still, Red followed him, seemingly smelling out the subtext in his words, growl building his throat as Edge continued to ignore him until he grabbed the back of his shirt, spinning him around and pinning him to the shower wall, the curtain shoved closed in case anyone was to walk in. 

“I don’t think you know what you’re answering for here, little brother.” He snarled, Edge staring down at him with pinprick eyelights, and unfortunately, not a little amount of interest. 

Red looked him up and down, then tugged his skull down, trapping him in a scathing kiss that had them both panting for breath when he finally pulled away. He traced one of the scars on Edge’s left eye, brutally tender, before giving Edge a grin. 

“Guess you’ll have ta make it up ta both o’ us.”

And with that he had stepped back, shortcutting out, leaving Edge standing in the cold shower stall with tight pants and a trembling soul.

~.~

Sans was getting ready for bed when Red returned, Seemingly pleased with himself for one reason or another. Sans didn’t really want to know, though it was pretty obvious when Edge returned as well, shooting glares at Red and the discoloration of his poor jeans. Snorting, he shook his head, climbing into bed and politely ignoring as Edge climbed in behind him, frustrated but unwilling to say anything about whatever he and Red had discussed. 

“Love you both.” he said, quiet and unsure, but the way they both snuggled close made the intent clear. 

“I’m sorry Sans…” Edge whispered, gently tucking Sans’ skull under his own. Sans shrugged, breathing soft.

“Its alright. Just remember what happens if you’re too slow next time, yeah?” 

There was a strangled noise behind him, but Sans was ready for the slight squeeze of possessiveness that came after. He knew Edge felt guilty about what happened… there was no doubt about that. It was more that Sans was afraid that maybe they’d get tired of him, and if something tragic was to happen…

Red was curled into his front, unashamed to be in nothing but his boxers and socks as he laid with his arm over Sans’ body. “We’ll keep you safe, Sansy. Always have, always will.”

Sans had no doubt of it, when they had the balls to tell him so. 

“Tomorrow we’ll have morning sex and sleep a shit ton, a’right?” Sans mumbled, cuddling under the covers until they all but covered his face. There were twin chuckles above him, two pairs of arms tightening ever so slightly. 

He drifted off, unaware of the looks the Aster brothers were giving each other over his head.

“You know its not that easy, right?” Red asked, barely a whisper, but Edge nodded.

“I know. I wouldn’t have it any other way. He deserves the best, and if we can’t provide that, then…”

It went left unsaid, neither of them wanting to admit that they could ever let Sans get hurt, let alone leave him for someone else to protect and love and care for. The skeleton didn’t take care of himself in the slightest, working day and night on paperwork for his various charities and businesses, rarely remembering to eat or sleep unless one of them reminded him to.

The staff were wonderful, always waiting on the three of them hand and foot, but there was a limit to how much Edge and Red were actually willing to put up with in terms of Sans letting his health go. 

“Love you.” Red finally whispered, eyes closed so Edge wouldn’t see the soft vulnerability in them. He smiled, just for himself, and closed his own.

“I love you too.”


	4. hit me with your best shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo last chapter of the year for this fic!!
> 
> warnings for mentions of death and violence
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!

While it rankled their honorable spirits (and no small amount of their pride), both of the Aster brothers agreed that having a few more helping hands around to protect Sans, both at home and abroad, was not a bad thing. Sans had agreed as well, citing that if anything was to happen to either of them, stars forbid, that they’d have backup and it wouldn’t just be the two of them on the job at all times.

They could even take a break, Sans had suggested with a sly smirk, laughing loud at the disgusted faces both brothers pulled. It was honestly heartwarming for them to be so loyal, but Sans did wish that they’d take care of themselves, sometimes. 

Maybe he was a hypocrite for saying so, but they could use a little meat on their bones. 

Either way, they were going to oversee the training of the new guards themselves, and that made Sans feel a little better about his decision to add on more guards in the first place. Edge put them all through an extensive screening, and any applicants with a criminal background were vetted thoroughly to see if they’d changed their ways. Red then took over the training portion of the accepted applicants, leaving them all with scraps and bruises, but also smarmy grins at Red’s awful humor. 

If Sans was being honest, he didn’t really trust easily. Sure, these men and women, monster and human alike “had his best interests at heart”, but there was always the possibility of one of them being yet another spy sent to take his secrets and leave him cold and alone on the floor of his own office. 

Hell, Edge and Red could have been playing the long con, but Sans wanted to believe that they really did love him. That when they said they cared, that he could believe it without the danger of a knife in his back. They would have had ample opportunity to do the deed by now… he had to accept the possible likelihood of betrayal, and live as if it wasn’t a possibility. 

Truthfully, though. He did enjoy the company of a few of his new guards. There was the bear woman, Ursula, that nearly crushed his hand when she went to shake it, before laughing in a deep booming voice and asked if he wanted some homemade apple cider. He’d politely declined, but she’d gotten him to try some that night, the two of them singing old shanty’s from olden days.

There was the flame, Dante, that didn’t talk much, even less than Grillby did. He was a bit of a loner, but he proved himself at the first function he was brought on, the night going swimmingly until a knife was pulled. It was in that moment that Dante rose up like an inferno, all purple hellfire and voice like brimstone. The assailant had all but pissed himself in fear, and Sans had tucked a few extra bills in the envelope with Dante’s pay that night. 

And finally, out of the 150 or so applicants that applied, Sans had only accepted one more into the fold; a young skeleton named Portugal. The man was a little on the frigid side, a bit of a brat when pushed on topics he didn’t care for, but he pulled his weight and more when it came to keeping security up at the house. 

Not a bit of news escaped that Sans had shored up his defenses, so to speak, but word traveled anyways, the attempts on his life lowering until they reached an almost crashing halt. It was a bit eerie, how nice the functions could be when he didn’t have to worry about a bullet making its way into his body at any random point in the event, and the other members of the societies he was a part of seemed to appreciate the efficiency at which his team worked to keep him and them safe. 

Sans had been ruminating on the recent uptick in safety measures, laying in bed with the curtains drawn up so he could see the sunrise. Red had already been up for a long time, since the earliest dredges of the morning in order to get things ready for the day ahead, but Edge had stayed with him, a single, chilled hand grabbing his own as he went to get out of bed. Red had given him a wink and shortcut out, Edge sighing as he curled back up with a sleepily satisfied Sans. 

Staring out the window, Sans didn’t notice that Edge was awake until he felt a warm, scarred hand gently shifting around, resting just over Sans’ soul.

“I’d give it to you, if you asked.” Sans said, not looking back, eyelights fixed on the sun as it began to rise above the far off treetops. Edge growled behind him, Sans grinning as sharp teeth gently nuzzled the side of his neck.

“I know you would, dear. That’s why I don’t ask.”

Sans snorted, but let Edge continue his slow upkeep, chipped fingers gently massaging his chest as he rumbled into a purr, all but falling back asleep behind him. Sans assumed he needed the rest, and let him have it, his mind returning to more pressing matters. Edge was happy, currently. 

The people on Sans’ list of managers were not. 

He’d already explained to them what his money was being used for, and that their interference would not be tolerated, but there would always be those with nothing but greed in their souls, who only saw new and “improved” ways to make more money. Sans wasn’t interested in making more money, and never had been. All he wanted was to give those with nothing, something to keep them afloat. 

Of course, he was unpopular because of that. Some people didn’t care about those they crushed under their heels to get to the top. 

Sans did. And that was likely why one of his own had decided to betray him.


	5. Attempted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay an update!!! ill have you all know ive been working on this one for three days lol
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> (warnings for allusions to sexy times)

It’d been a long day, Sans having been busy writing letters to congressmen for negotiations for monster rights, signing petitions for the same, and generally making sure everyone under his employ had been fairly paid and were still happy with their positions.

Not one of them had ever said they were unhappy with where and what they worked with, but he had gotten a few complaints about one of the more lazy bodyguards that had been employed nearly two years. He’d once again started harassing some of the weaker workers that cleaned the house. This was the third time the young rabbit had been caught doing so, and while Sans believed in giving someone a chance… there was a zero tolerance policy for sexual harassment. 

Sans was as gentle as he could have been, letting him know gently that he would need to find another job because Sans wasn’t about to let him stay on. So of course things got nasty and Portugal had been called in as well as Ursula to take the nearly feral rabbit from the property. He hated that things had gone that way, but he’d rather keep his employees safe than keep on a worker who didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself. 

That night Sans stalked to his bedroom, kicking his shoes off with a vehemence and flopping face down on the bed, unwilling to even look up when a weight popped suddenly in beside him. 

“So. Rabbits huh. Assholes, the lot of them.”

Sans snorted, turning his face to the side. “Don’t let Bertha hear you say that, she’ll revoke your donut rights.”

Red made an offended noise, Sans chuckling as he rolled over, sighing as he stared at the ceiling. “Did the kid get him off the property alright?”

Humming as he examined the ends of his claws, Red didn’t really answer. “If you mean, ‘Did P give that asshole a good punch to the jaw for threatening to hurt you’, then yeah, he got him off the property alright.”

Sans laughed once, loud and sharp. “Well. I guess he sort of deserved it.”

He didn’t look at the bruise around his wrist, could still feel it, but he wasn’t going to look at it. Not when Red was right there to clock every emotion on his face and shut the entire place down just for one bad worker. 

Edge was likely already losing his shit about it, but Sans was trying not to think about that either. 

“I guess I’ll need to make sure Bertha gives him an extra muffin tomorrow.” 

Red snorted at that, but went still as the door opened, Sans feeling his intent turn from alert aggression to a begrudging affection. Which only really happened for one person, Sans grinning as the weight of a body climbed up on his own, Edge straddling his hips. 

He glanced up, finding Edge staring down at him with a sly, sharp grin, promise in his eyes.

“Well? You two gonna fuck me up or not?”

~.~

It was a long night, between the two of them, and it left Sans asleep on the bed with Red holding him from behind, thoroughly sated the both of them. Edge was standing at the window, the thing propped open like it never was, cigarette dangling from his sharp fingers. The nicotine helped him think, after a round of awesome, tender sex with the two monsters he loved most, brought him back to a place of clarity. Which was why he spotted the far off glint of moonlight on the barrel of a gun long before the shot actually rang out.

It gave him enough seconds to slam the bullet proof window shut, scooping Sans and Red up both to huddle behind the bed. 

Just as he’d shoved them under him, the sound of bullets hitting the glass were sharp in the air, Red shouting a curse as one made its way through the wall just above his head. Edge shoved Sans further beneath him, glancing furtively around to find the case that held their own stash of guns they kept in the bedroom. Locating it under the bed, he snatched it out, grabbing Red to pull him close.

“Get Sans to the safe room, let me handle it.”

Red gave him an unsure glare, but grabbed Sans by the arms and was gone with a pop of distorted air. 

Edge growled as a fresh barrage of bullets hit the side of the building, crouching as he moved past the mattress and to the edge of the window sill, glaring at the wall as the shots finally went silent, sliding the window open before standing to his full height and aimed his rifle where he’d seen the glint of the gun.

It was no longer there, the slight shadow of whoever it’d been long gone, but he shot there anyways, letting his aim be a warning to anyone stupid enough to try this stunt again.

There was only woods around San’s main property, there being a few buildings that made up the main complex. The gunman had been sitting on the top of one of such buildings, an oversight to have the access point to Sans’ bedroom right there. Edge would need to make a note of that after he was done scouring the building from top to bottom to find where the leak in information was.

Someone had not only told whoever was doing these attempts at Sans’ life where the master bedroom was, but had likely let them on the premises. Edge was beyond pissed that they’d just gotten rid of trash like that today, only to find out that there was more hiding in the shadows. 

He’d let Red know as soon as lock down was over that they had a mole, his older brother sure to be incensed about the whole thing. Edge already was, but his anger paled in comparison to what Sans’ would be when he found out that someone he trusted had betrayed him.

He winced as he crouched from his stock still survey of the buildings out the window, wishing not for the first time that Sans hadn’t painted such a large target on his back.


	6. Terraformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm,,,, i wonder who that could be :)
> 
> enjoy ya'll XD

It was another night, another party full of philanthropists and the wealthy who’d paid a lot of money to try and get into Sans’ pockets. Sans was well known in these circles, both for his seemingly limitless stash of monster gold, and for his relentlessly easy way he talked his way into getting what he wanted.

Getting a hard to negotiate deal _sealed_ was easier when one had Sans’ assistance, seeing as how he was very good at schmoozing.

And schmooze he did, starting with the guy that parked the cars that he and Edge had arrived in, all the way to the mistress of the house that had invited Sans for no more nefarious a reason that Edge could tell other than that the woman had a bit of a crush on the shorter skeleton. 

Nothing about that made Edge uncomfortable in the slightest; Sans slept and spent time with the people he trusted, and this madam wasn’t nearly up to par with some of the dignitaries Sans had shared a bed with in the past.

It made Edge wonder just what Sans saw in him and his brother to trust them so much; staying in the same room, allowing them to be in charge of nearly all of his travel and security affairs… well. It was boosting, to say the least, that he seemed to really love them the way he said he did.

Glancing around the large ballroom, Edge wondered not for the first time where his brother was. Sans had been discussing foreign policy for monsterkind with a few generals and heads of state, Edge watching from afar, not even in the slightest considering leaving for even a moment. 

Red had no such qualms, it’d seemed, as he’d disappeared almost as soon as they’d entered the building. Sans didn’t seem to notice, or care if he had, seeing as how he only occasionally checked Edge and Portugal’s spots in the room before nodding slightly to himself and shuffling to the next group of people. 

It was almost amazing, the way Sans made his way effortlessly around a room, making deals and sealing agreements, but Edge… Edge’s attention was solely on the fact that Portugal had answered the radio from the balcony above… and the look of slight horror on his face, tempered with anger, was making his soul sink.

~.~

Red had taken off just after his bro had gotten Sans safely into the premises, noting which guards were here and which he knew he could trust to keep them both safe. Sans was the priority, but Edge? Well, nothing had happened to Edge since the early, stupidly testy days, and Red intended it to stay that way. 

No, he had bigger fish to fry than standing around in a suit, waiting for some sleazy greaseball to shake Sans’ hand and fall for the old whoopie cushion trick. Sans had pulled it enough times that most everyone in these circles knew it, but every so often a newbie would fall for it. 

It was entertaining enough on a good day, but Red wasn’t having a good day. His day was pretty shit, actually, because he’d had one righteous hell of an argument about Sans even coming to this event, but his boss had been dead set (heh) on showing up.

It was an important impasse in getting rights for monsters, he’d said. They’d only be there for a few hours, tops, he’d said. Yeah well Red was the only one taking this whole assassination attempts thing seriously, it seemed, even if Edge and P were certainly on top of it from the feedback he was getting. 

Taking the steps two at a time, he made his way to the tower that stood above the entire complex, an eagles eye view above everything that Red could see. He’d just settled in, gun securely in its holster, when the glint had caught his eye. 

It was a small flash of light, something innocuous in the grand scheme of things seeing as how everyone present was dressed in some form of glitter. Made his sockets hurt just looking at it. But no, this was a different glint, something about it pulling his attention even as he glanced to the side, doing a double take as he saw the rifle of some lanky asshole lining up their shot, not even 2 yards away from him.

In an instant he was next to them, gun drawn but at his side. 

“Fancy seeing a broad like you in a dump like this.” 

They didn’t startle, didn’t even look up at him, sighing in a deep voice and leaning back, gun placed on the floor below them. 

“I could ask the same, but given the getup, I’d guess yer here to make sure little old me doesn’t kill little old Sansy down there.” They turned then, a mask covering their head but Red could see the glow of maple sweet eyelights from beneath the dark glass. 

“Damn straight.” Red answered, shoulders loose and trigger finger ready. “You gonna let me take you in, ‘er you gonna make this a lot messier than Mr. Font would like it?” 

They snorted at that, picking up their rifle and slinging it over their shoulder. “You’d like that, huh. Next time maybe.” And with that, they were gone, within the space between one blink and the next. Red cursed, slumping as he glanced around, unhopeful that whoever it was could still be around, and angry when he was proven correct. 

Sighing, he plucked the radio from his belt, listening to the crackle for a moment before tuning in to Portugal’s frequency.

“Got a Code Orange, get Sans to the bedroom.”

P answered an affirmative, Red watching as he moved forward with purpose, Edge intercepting him then taking Sans out of the ballroom himself. 

Angrily wiping a hand down his face, Red turned back towards the steps, striding with a purpose. 

Weren’t any asshole skeletons hell bent on killing Sans going to get anywhere close to him. That was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D


End file.
